1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dental handpieces, and is more particular concerned with a portable electric power source for the light on a dental handpiece.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The convention dental handpiece contains a turbine which is operated by gas under pressure. The usual handpiece also includes an electric light, the light from which is carried to the handpiece by fiber optics bundled with the tubes connected to the handpiece. The usual means for providing electric power to the light includes wiring that must be done by a skilled electrician, the wiring passing through the arm supporting the dental delivery unit, through the standard, and to a transformer on the floor. The transformer is then plugged into a conventional power outlet.
Those skilled in the art will understand that a dentist, or someone on the office staff, can move a dental handpiece from one station to another by simply unscrewing the connector from the delivery unit, and screwing the connector to the delivery unit where the handpiece is desired. However, the office personnel cannot move the power source for the light. Because of this, a dental office normally has a power source installed in each room wherein a handpiece will be used. This of course increases the cost of outfitting a dental office.
There has been some effort at providing a portable operating system for a dental handpiece, as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,949 to Holt, Jr. The Holt device, however, is concerned with a portable system that provides the handpiece, or drill, the syringe and a suction device, all in one unit. The Holt device would not be used in a normal dental office, but is designed to replace the entire delivery unit.